


Always, Evermore

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is no longer a ghost and Richie can hold him but he has anxiety, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, just like heaven smau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Always, Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkGardenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/gifts).



Richie opens the door, eyes immediately focusing on Eddie who stares anxiously back. Richie feels his face break into a grin, tears pricking at his eyes, his head a jumble of emotion.

“Richie, sweetheart,” Eddie starts, stepping forward. Richie begins to reach toward him but drops his hands at his side, his heart in his throat, the memories of when Eddie was ghost flashing through his mind. 

“You’re here,” he whispers, voice shaking. 

“Rich,” Eddie says again, his voice gentle. “It’s me, I’m here.” Richie still doesn’t move, tears falling down his cheeks. “Look,” Eddie tries, taking his hand to bring it up to his scarred cheek. 

Time stands still the moment that they touch. After so long, Richie had feared he would forget what a solid, living Eddie feels like. He’s transfixed by him, by the feel of his warm skin under Richie’s palm, by the tickling of his breath on the back of his hand. And then it isn’t enough, Richie needs Eddie so much closer. With a quiet sob, he pulls Eddie into his arms, hugging him close, head tucked under his chin. 

“I missed you so much,” Richie murmurs into his hair. Eddie tilts his head to look at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“I missed you too, Richie. Even though I didn’t remember who you were, I missed you,” Eddie tells him as a tear slips down his cheek. Richie wipes it away with his thumb and gently cups his jaw. Eddie moves and they meet halfway in a kiss. 

It starts off innocent enough, a soft press of tear-slick lips, but it quickly becomes something more as their mouths open against each other, tongues meeting. Eddie pushes Richie up against the door, tangling a hand in his hair. 

A loud whistle startles them apart, reminding Eddie of their audience. Sighing he ushers Richie inside, desperate to continue what had been so rudely interrupted. He flips Bev off for good measure before shutting the door. 

Once inside, he reaches for Richie again, pressing another kiss to his lips. They kiss like that for a while, Eddie resting against the door with Richie caging him in. Finally, they break apart to breathe, matching smiles on their faces. 

“Want to go somewhere more comfortable?” Richie asks, tilting his head. Eddie nods, letting Richie lead the way to his bedroom.

Once inside, Eddie toes off his shoes as Richie sits on the bed, looking shy but eager. 

“Hey,” Eddie whispers, sitting on the bed beside him. 

“Hey, yourself,” Richie says as they close the distance between them, Eddie guiding him to lay down as they kiss. 

Slotting a leg between Richie's thighs, Eddie slips a hand up his shirt to press against his skin. Richie follows suit and gets both hands under his shirt, roaming the planes of his back. Breaking the kiss to sit up, Eddie pulls the shirt over his head and lets Richie stare for a moment, his eyes immediately focusing on the scar there. 

“You can touch it,” Eddie says softly.

“I love you,” Richie tells him, palm pressed against the scar and Eddie kisses him again. 

“I love you too, Richie.” 

From there, their touches became more purposeful, their kisses more frantic. Eddie coaxes Richie’s shirt off, immediately groping his chest once it’s uncovered. Dipping his head, he presses kisses to Richie’s collarbone, getting Richie to lay down again. 

“Come back up here,” Richie whispers.

Eddie presses a final sucking kiss to his collarbone before moving to kiss Richie sweetly on the mouth. He deepens the kiss, shifting to press his thigh against where Richie is hard in his pants. Richie sucks in a breath, hips seeking friction. Eddie nips at his lips and replaces his thigh with his hand, squeezing gently. 

“Can I?” Eddie asks finger tugging at the waistband of Richie’s sweatpants. Richie looks at him mischievously. 

“I don’t know, can you?” Eddie glares at him and pretends to start getting up before Richie laughs and pulls them off himself, letting them fall to the floor. 

“Your turn,” Richie says emphasizing with a gentle rub against Eddie’s jean-covered crotch.

With a roll of his eyes, he follows suit until he’s down to his boxer briefs. After a moment, he takes those off too, gesturing to Richie’s boxers. 

“Oh my god, Eds,” Richie breathes, staring at his now completely bare body. 

“Your turn,” Eddie parrots with a smirk. Richie quickly divests of those too before pulling Eddie to him, kissing him hard. “Lube?” 

“Bedside table,” Richie tells him, hand trailing down Eddie’s stomach as he leans over to grab it. 

They move together as though they had done this before, as though their bodies knew each other well. They slotted together perfectly, so close it was as though they were trying to meld together until they were indistinguishable. Their kisses were sloppy and desperate as they reached their peaks, panting into each other mouth, Eddie’s nails dragging down Richie’s back. With a moan, Eddie tumbles over the edge, Richie following close behind. 

They lay together, catching their breath. Eddie traces a finger through the mess on Richie’s stomach, something which he would have thought he’d find disgusting, but instead, it’s fascinating. Eventually, though, they do get up, heading to Richie’s bathroom to shower and get ready for bed, Richie pulling out an unused toothbrush for Eddie to use. 

Once he’s back in bed, Richie checks the group chat to let the Losers congratulate them on getting their shit together. Eddie slides into bed beside him, checking his own phone. Glancing at him, Richie sends him a text. He meant to be teasing at first, but his fears resurface, and somehow typing them seems a lot less scary than saying them out loud. As though speaking them would make them real and bring all of this crashing down. 

Eddie looks at him, setting his phone aside. 

“Forever, Richie. I mean it,” he tells him, cupping his face. Richie gives him a wobbly smile that Eddie kisses gently. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, Eddie. Forever and always.”


End file.
